My Brother's Keeper
by Dewgong
Summary: "You believe me, right, Serenity? Seto might be dead, but he's still here," Mokuba insisted. Serenity smiled at him as if it what he said made perfect sense. As if she wasn't watching a friend go completely insane. "Sure, Mokuba. I believe you."
1. The Funeral

There is no specific time when this is taking place. It's just some time after the end of the show. So no pharaoh, well maybe…, you'll just have to read to find out.

* * *

It was a cloudy day, one where you would rather stay in bed that actually move and leave the house. Grim and bleak, just like the current situation he faced now. While it wasn't raining at this moment, it had done so the night before and earlier that morning so that each step became a muddy squish. Mokuba gave his leg one good pull to free his shoe from the unyielding earth, which would already be taking enough from him today that he refused to give it anything else.

He finally reached the building and pulled open the solid oak door. One glance inside and he thought about turning away. The interior was filled with business associates of his brother as well as a large number of his employees who had come to pay their respects.

But they are my employees now, he reminded himself. He still didn't feel ready to fill his brother's place. He had never really quite imagined that he would have to fill it anyway. Seto and he were all each other had had for so long that he never pictured himself standing alone.

"Mokuba...I'm so sorry. I...we all cared about him."

A lie, of course. People didn't care about Seto Kaiba. They were scared of him. No one but Mokuba could miss the seemingly cold-hearted CEO.

"Thanks, Yugi," he replied automatically and began to turn away before a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Hey, kid," Joey, Yugi's best friend, said hoarsely. "If you need anything, we're here for you. I couldn't imagine what I would do, if it had been Serenity."

Mokuba kept silent so that he wouldn't say something too harsh. He knew Joey meant well, but he and Seto had never gotten along. Joey was probably happy his sworn enemy lay in a coffin now.

"Oh Mokuba!" came a feminine voice as he was suddenly engulfed in her embrace. Tea, who like the others hadn't been too found of Seto Kaiba, was crying nevertheless. "Are you okay? Well, of course you're not...I just...I'm so sorry...I can't...you're too young...and he was our age...and I just wanted to be here for you."

"Uh, thanks, Tea," Mokuba answered as he try to free himself from her death grip.

"It's just so unreal...I mean, I just don't know," she tried sputtering out through her sobs.

Mokuba suddenly remembered his brother when they were little. How Seto had always protected him, and how now, he had no one. Suddenly, he found himself crying along with Tea. She looked him through blurry eyes.

"Oh Mokuba, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to upset you anymore. I tried not to cry because I knew how much you had to be going though, but...I saw you and I just couldn't…," she stopped as she saw that she had only made the situation worse.

"Ah, Geez...Tea,...look what you did," Joey said as he tried to blink tears out of his own eyes. While he had never been found of Kaiba, he didn't want him dead. Plus, he could only imagine what Mokuba was going through since he had a sister himself, who suddenly appeared in the doorway. She had come with Duke Devlin, who had been all to willing to pick her up and bring her with him.

"Joey!" Serenity ran into his open arms with tears already flowing down her cheeks. Undoubtedly, she had been having similar thoughts as her brother.

Mokuba felt a pang of jealously sweep through him as he watched them embrace. That would never be he and Seto again. When was the last time they had hugged, he wondered now. Seto wasn't an emotional person and didn't often display signs of affection. The one exception was towards Mokuba, and even at times, Seto would hint more at affection than openly display it. Mokuba had long ago learned not to be offended by this. He knew that was just how his brother was.

Joey must have seen Mokuba looking at them for he suddenly pulled away from his sister and simply said," It's good to see you too, sis."

Serenity quickly realized what her brother had noticed when she glanced over at Mokuba, who for once, was standing alone. He had always stood beside his older brother, the two a strange pair. Seto, an ominous presence to say the least, and Mokuba, who always wore a bright smile, except now. Serenity ran over and gave him a tight hug.

"Mokuba, I'm so sorry," she whispered as she continued crying.

He returned the hug but really wanted to leave them all here and be alone. Mokuba knew they all meant well, but they still all had each other, and he had no one. When she pulled away, he quickly thanked them all for coming and made his way out of the room.

* * *

Mokuba opened another door in the hallway, and after glancing inside, noticed its vacancy. He slipped inside the dark room and pulled the door shut behind him.

Sinking down to the carpet, he took a deep breath to try to calm himself. Shakily, he opened his locket, which had been left shut since the day he found out his brother was dead. Even with the only light coming from a crack in the curtains of the drawn window, he could clearly make out the figure of his brother in the picture. The one who had sworn to always be there for him and to always protect him. The one who would stop at nothing to find his brother all of the times he had been kidnapped and promised to let no one tear them apart.

"Where are you now, Seto, when I need you the most?" he sobbed. He curled up into a ball and tried to pretend that it was all going to be okay. He finally fell into a gentle sleep on the soft carpet.

"Mokuba's been gone awhile," Yugi said to his friends with a look of concern on his face.

"Maybe we should go find him," Tea answered knowing that Mokuba probably needed a shoulder to cry on right now. He had just lost the one person he cared about most in the world, and it probably wasn't a good idea to leave him unattended for too long.

They left the room and began searching the halls.

* * *

When he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw were people, lots of them. His head was pounding like he had been hit by a train. He muttered a string of curse words. He jerked up as someone called his name.

"Yes, what the hell do you want?" he said. When they didn't respond, he shrugged. He received that response often by from strangers. No one was ever prepared for his cold responses, as if they didn't know who he was. Everyone still seemed to think that he would be friendly outside of the workplace, but each time, they were proved wrong. People were complete idiots sometimes, or in his opinion, all of the time.

He began to walk away in a bit of a daze. For some reason, he couldn't see completely straight and everything looked slightly blurry and out of proportion. He kept walking and finally looked up to see he was standing in front of his building. He walked inside hoping to get some migraine medicine and coffee into his body as soon as possible.

* * *

Yugi and his friends opened every door the came across and were close to giving up when Tristan looked into one and saw a sleeping kid on the ground. He placed his hand on Mokuba's shoulder to wake him up.

Coming out of a dream, Mokuba was unaware of his surroundings. "Seto?"

Tea looked like her heart had just broken. She wrapped her arms around him. "No, honey. He's gone."

"But…where is he?"

Unable to respond, she looked away as tears streamed down her face in hopes she wouldn't upset Mokuba again.

Joey placed his arms around Mokuba and picked him up as if he was a small child, and not a teenager.

"How about you come stay with us for awhile, kid?"

"But what about Seto?" he asked groggily unable to keep his eyes open any longer. It had been days since he had actually slept.

"He'll be fine," Yugi whispered, the first lie he had told in a long time.

Mokuba didn't respond. He was already off in a better world where Seto and he were children again and had all the time in the world.

* * *

He walked through his building to the elevator, which would take him up to his office. His head was still throbbing and the rest of his body didn't feel much better. What had happened? He honestly couldn't remember the last twenty-four hours. The last thing he could recall was the previous night. He had still been working at his office trying to figure out the last minute details for his newest design. He would be launching it in America in a few days. He was set to leave the following day. He had been typing on his computer when Mokuba had woken up. His brother had been passed out on the couch, still unable to pull all-nighters like him.

_"Seto, what time is it?" Mokuba asked sleepily. He turned to see his older brother still sitting as his desk in the same position he had been in since Mokuba had fallen asleep. In fact, it didn't look like he had moved an inch, except for his fingers which continued to fly over his keyboard._

_The typing stilled for a moment. Seto looked at Mokuba as a small smile passed his face._

_"Mokuba, I told you if you're tired, go home. Don't worry about me. It's not like I don't do this all of the time."_

_"Yeah, but I want to wait for you. I won't see you for a whole month after tomorrow." _

_Seto sighed and turned off his laptop. He still had a few things to finish, but he could take care of them tomorrow on the plane. For now, he would take Mokuba home. He knew his brother wouldn't go home without him, no matter how tired he was._

_"Okay, I guess we can go home. I'll take care of the rest tomorrow. I don't want you sleeping on this couch all night," Seto placed his laptop in his briefcase and shut it. He rose and walked over to his brother._

_"Thanks, Seto," Mokuba answered smiling up at him. "I'm going to miss you when you're gone."_

_"Yeah, I'll miss having you nag me to go to bed," Seto replied as he shut off the lights._

_"No, I mean it. I won't see you for a whole month. I don't think I've ever gone that long without seeing you." Mokuba said quickly looking up at his big brother. Seto looked over at Mokuba and gave a little laugh._

_"A month isn't that long, and you've gone much longer without seeing me quite a few times. Remember last year, I was gone for three months. You were just fine without me," he answered hoping to appease Mokuba. He didn't want Mokuba worrying about him. They both had enough to do while he was gone._

_"I guess, but I'm still going to miss you."_

_"Me too, Mokuba, but I'll always be here for you." _

_Mokuba smiled at his older brother as they left the building. As always, he believed every word his brother said._

* * *

Mokuba screamed as he tried to free himself from the grips of some horrible nightmare. Joey was the first one awake and able to rush into the room. He saw that not only was Mokuba screaming but he was also crying and shaking.

"Hey, Mokuba, it's all right. You're okay. It's just a bad dream," Joey tried to tell him comfortingly. The boy continued to scream and thrashed out at Joey, punching him in the stomach.

"Oomph!" Joey tried to catch his breath and he continued to dodge an onslaught of attacks. "Mokuba, wake up. It's just a bad dream."

Finally, Mokuba's eyes snapped open and he looked around the room frantically. "Where am I? Where's my big brother?"

Instead of answering, Joey pulled Mokuba into a tight hug. As Mokuba fully came awake, he began sobbing as the past few days came back to him. Joey, for all his street talk and trying to act tough, found himself crying along with him.

"Joey? Is everything okay?" Yugi asked as he came into the room. All of them had decided to come back to Joey and Tristan's apartment, which they had moved into together a few months ago. They had put Mokuba in Tristan's room while Tea and Serenity shared Joey's. The rest of their friends had fallen asleep in various places in the living room.

"No, Yugi, not really, but given the circumstances...," he didn't finish but Yugi nodded his head anyways. They both stayed in the room until Mokuba had fallen back into a light sleep.

"Do you think he'll ever be okay?" Joey whispered to Yugi.

Yugi surveyed the boy who had begun tossing and turning in his sleep. "I hope so, Joey, but I just don't know."

* * *

Seto made his way to his office. He was surprised when the secretary didn't greet him. It was one thing for him to ignore her, but she always said a cheerful hello to him. He knew it wasn't because she liked him or thought he was a fantastic boss, it was because he could easily replace her in a second.

"Open the door," he ordered her when his door remained close before him. He usually had a key on him in case she was gone, but he seemed to have lost it. Plus, she was here and it was her job.

He looked over at her angrily when she didn't answer or open the door. Was she really that dumb?

"Did you hear me? I said open the door!" he shouted angrily at her. She still didn't move a muscle. It was almost as if he wasn't even there. But he was here, right? Maybe she just wanted to make a scene by refusing to listen to his demands. If that was the case, she should have just handed in her resignation.

"One last time or you're fired," he said evenly. Still she didn't look his way. Instead she picked up the phone which had begun ringing on her desk. Was she serious?

"Hi, no, Mr. Kaiba isn't here...Yes, I understand...It probably does have something to do with his brother's death...I'll tell him as soon as I see him." She wrote something on a post-it and placed it off to the side. Then she looked in Kaiba's direction for a minute, but then shook her head and returned to her work.

_Did she just say __'his brother's death?' Mokuba's dead? _Seto ran out of the building never noticing the wet streaks his shoes had started leaving behind.

* * *

The sun streamed into the room. He blinked awake and looked around the room. It was small with posters of motorcycles and women on the wall. There were a few clothes on the floor and trash on the shelves. Definitely not his room. Even when he was younger, he kept his room clean. Seto had taught him that appearance was everything. A room said a lot about a person.

_Where am I? If this isn't my room, than whose room is it?...What was yesterday...oh, it was the..._

He blinked back tears as the events from the day before come flooding back to him. Why couldn't he stop crying? That was the last thing Seto would want. He had said tears were for the weak.

A knock pulled him from his thoughts back into the real world. He thought about not answering and just going back to sleep forever. If he never awoke, he couldn't say he would mind. At least his pain would be gone.

"Mokuba, are you awake?" It was little more than a whisper as if the person was afraid of waking him up. It was also a feminine voice but it didn't sound like any of his maids.

"Yeah, I'm up," he finally answered. If nothing else, he at least wanted to know where he was.

Tea walked into the room and sat at the edge of the bed. As if she was afraid to speak, she began smoothing out the covers, not that she was helping. The thin covers were rumpled and wrapped around Mokuba as if he had rolled around in them over and over again.

"Umm...do you need anything? Or want to talk...we're all here for you...we care about you, you know that, right?" Tea said suddenly. She looked at Mokuba seriously.

He nodded as his throat closed up. He felt as if he might cry if he tried to talk. Mokuba had always known they liked him well enough and considered him a friend, but to hear Tea say those words, right now, he simply didn't know what to say.

"Okay, well, if you need anything..." She didn't need to finish. He nodded again. She reached over and hugged him.

"There's breakfast if you feel up to it, if not, don't worry. You won't offend us if you don't eat. We know that you might not be hungry right now. Plus Tristan and Joey made it and even I might not eat it."

Mokuba laughed, the first time since his brother had died. It felt good to laugh and be with friends. He felt less alone. "I'm not really up to eating anything right now, but maybe later. I'm still a little tired. I don't think I slept very well last night."

She smiled understandingly. "Okay, well just let us know."

"Uhhh, one more thing," Mokuba began uncertainly. He wasn't really sure he wanted to ask this or hear the answer.

"Yeah, Mokuba," Her smile was encouraging and she waited patiently.

"Ummm...do you guys really miss him? I mean he was...well...he just really wasn't one of your friends. And I know Joey and he-"

"Mokuba," Tea cut in, "whether your brother consider himself one our friends or not, we'll never know. I don't really care, though. We've always looked at him as one of our friends. And I know you probably think Joey hated him and is glad he's gone, but that's not true. I mean, Joey still thought of him as a friend. Maybe not a good one, but he figured he wasn't always a good friend to Yugi, either."

A tear trickled down Mokuba's face. "I'm glad you guys cared about him. He wasn't as bad as everyone thought. Seto had just been through so much as a kid. He didn't like people getting too close, either. I think he was afraid he would lose them, like he lost our parents."

Tea nodded and found herself starting to cry as well. Joey and Tristan suddenly walked in.

"C'mon Tea, I know it doesn't look good, but don't worry, it tastes okay," Joey said wrapping an arm around her.

She laughed a little. "You really think I'm crying about your food?"

"Well, I would cry if I was you. That stuff is terrible," Duke said as he entered. He was eating a thing that resembled a pancake only it was more black than brown and it was in the shape of a square.

"If it's so terrible then why are you still eating it?" Tristan asked laughing.

"Well, it's not like there's anything else to eat in this house," He replied taking another bite. He made a face and threw the rest away in the trash can by the door. "How do you guys live like this?"

"We're living the dream, baby," Joey answered proudly surveying his surroundings.

"Yeah, not really. This place is smaller than my closet," Duke smiled as Tristan and Joey glared at him.

"Watch it. You're starting to sound like-"

Even though he had cut himself off, the sentence still hung in the air as a dark reminder of who was no longer there. Tea glared at Joey as Mokuba looked down at the bed.

"Sorry, kid. I didn't mean it. Me and my big mouth," Joey tried but Mokuba refused to look at him.

"No, it's fine, Joey. I'll think I just want to be alone for awhile if that's alright," Mokuba replied. Tea looked at him and nodded pulling the three boys out the door with her. She looked back one last time at Mokuba who was facing away from her and shaking silently before she pulled the door closed behind her.

Outside the room, Tristan looked at Joey. "And I always thought I was dumb."

Duke smiled at him as Tea simply shook her head and walked away.

"Don't worry, Tristan, you are," he said, "Joey's just dumber."

* * *

If this chapter is sad, no worries, it gets better. Kaiba showed up so not all hope can be lost. Anyway, reviews are always welcomed, the good and the bad.


	2. An Unexpected Guest

Before you begin, there is something I must tell you. There is an OC coming up, but know now that no main character falls deeply in love with her. She's here for the sole purpose of helping with the plot. Nothing further. I hate Mary Sues as much as the rest of you, so I'm not about to risk it. Also, this won't have any pairings in it to be quite honest. If you squint, you might see a little romance here and there, but nothing too big. So now on with the story.

* * *

Seto Kaiba hurried home unaware of his surroundings. He didn't bother calling for a car seeing as how he didn't really feel like dealing with people after the fiasco with his secretary. What had been her problem? She looked right at him without even seeing him...but that couldn't be right. It didn't make any sense. She had said Mr. Kaiba wasn't there, but he had been. If she wasn't talking about him, then who?

That's when it hit him. She hadn't been talking about him. She had been referring to Mokuba as Mr. Kaiba. Mokuba would take his place if anything ever happened to him, which accounted for the other part of what she had said, _his brother's death. _

"But I'm not dead," Kaiba muttered to himself. Right? He would have remembered dying and he clearly didn't, but then again he couldn't recall yesterday's events. What had happened? He tried to remember, but nothing came back to him.

He looked down at himself and for the first time noticed two things. First, not only were his shoes soaked, but so was the rest of him. It was as if he had taken a shower with all of his clothes still on. Second, there were cuts all up his body, some much larger than others. Seto felt his head, and found a huge lump on the side of it. Removing his hand, he saw it was covered in blood. Strange, he thought he would have noticed all of this sooner, but then again, he hadn't been paying much attention.

"So you finally figured it out. You're dead," a voice said to him.

Seto turned around and saw a girl standing beside him. There was nothing amazing about her. She had long blond hair, which was almost white, that fell against her back. Her eyes were a fierce gray that reminded him of the color clouds turned before a storm came. She wore a long, simple white dress which stopped at her ankles. She was pretty enough, just not someone who would stand out in a crowd, someone he would never notice.

He couldn't help but feel like she was from another time. She looked like someone you would see in an old photograph. Maybe it was her outfit. No girl wore their dresses that long anymore.

"And what are you supposed to be? My guardian angel?" he said sarcastically. "I think you failed at the guardian part if I'm dead."

"Not quite. I'm more like a guide. I'm here to take you to your new destination," she answered cheerfully as if she quite enjoyed what she did.

"Yeah, okay. I don't think you get it. I don't believe in this stuff," he snapped. She didn't look too surprised.

"Well, that's a shame. Whether or not you believe in anything, here you are."

"Well, for all I know this is some horrible dream from which I could wake up at any moment. That would make much more sense. I really don't think I'm dead anyways." He began to walk off hoping he was right. A dream was definitely a possibility. They usually didn't make sense, and right now nothing seemed to make sense.

"Let me know when you wake up then," she said following along behind him.

"If you don't mind, this is my dream and I'd rather not have you in it. Don't take it too personally."

She let out a little laugh, which sounded more like wind chimes blowing in the wind. Pretty, but annoying after awhile.

He stopped to look at her wondering why people in this dream couldn't just take a hint.

"Oh, Seto Kaiba, your insults hardly affect me like they did to people on earth. You've always been such a cold person pushing people away. It's little wonder that you're still here. You'll probably find great joy in haunting people."

He glared at her. "I've already told you, I'm not dead."

"So you have."

Seto looked at her for a moment and then turned and began walking away. He refused to look back in hopes that if he willed her away, she would just leave. That's how dreams worked, right? They were just manifestations of your own thoughts, so if he didn't think about her, she simply wouldn't exist.

"Nice try, Seto, but you aren't going to just will me away. I'm here to stay until you leave this earth and go to your final destination."

"Which is?" he asked before he could stop himself. He quickly swore to himself a moment later, though. He didn't want to play along in her little game.

"Oh, you'll see when you get there. For now, we need to get your problems solved here before you can leave. There's obviously something tying you down, and you won't be able to go until you release it."

"Right..." Seto rolled his eyes and continued walking in some direction. He had no idea where he was going, he simply just didn't want to be here. With her.

"You're very determined to prove me wrong."

He stopped and slowly turned around. "Look, it's not that I don't like you, well I don't, but that's not the point. I simply have a hard time believing you're much more than a figment of my imagination. So if you wouldn't mind, I have stuff to do."

"Like?"

"Like getting away from you for starters."

She sighed as if she were trying to teach a small child a lesson that he simply couldn't grasp.

"Have it your way. I'll leave you to sort through some of this, and when you're ready, I'll come back. My name is Ayumu. Just call me when you need me."

"You're kidding right?"

"No. Just say my name when you need me, and I'll appear. I'm not going anywhere."

"Yes, unfortunately, I can see that," he muttered. "But that's not what I meant. Your name, not only is it a male name, but it means 'a walk in a dream or vision.'"

"Not true. I know plenty of girls named Ayumu. It just so happens that most of the people with my name tend to be boys."

"Well, that's great, but what about the meaning of your name?" he asked impatiently. He really didn't like this Ayumu girl. If that was even her real name and if she was really a girl.

"What about it?" she asked confused.

"It means 'a walk in a dream or vision' but you claim this isn't a dream."

"Right."

"Okay..."

"Just because that's my name, it doesn't mean it has anything to do with your current situation. I would think you're more than smart enough to know that," she answered.

"So your name is just a funny coincidence, not meant to mess with people's minds," he scoffed.

"It's not meant to do any of that. It's simply a name. As a matter of fact, the surname Seto is quite popular in Japan, but it's not usually used as a first name. In fact, it's used as a popular first name for fictional Japanese characters. So are you fictional Seto Kaiba?"

He gave her a strange look that he usually reserved for Yugi and his friends when they began talking about magic and other nonsense. "I thought I hated Joey Wheeler, but I'd happily take him over you right now."

She blinked obviously caught a little off guard. For all she talk about not being insulted by him, she sure looked like she was.

He smirked, "Guess you don't know me as well as you like to pretend."

She simply answered, "Just call me if you need me."

Then she was gone.

Seto hoped that was the last time he ever saw her. Of course, life is full of disappointments, and death is not any different even if Seto Kaiba was still convinced he was the farthest thing from dead.

* * *

Mokuba had yet to move from the bed. He noticed the sun was finally setting even though he had been convinced most of the day that he was doomed to stay in this particular day forever. It seemed as if it would never end, but now it finally was.

There had been frequent knocks on the door followed by questions of how he was and such. He mainly stuck to the general answer of 'fine' and realized that he didn't even need to pay attention to the questions any more. They never seemed to require a different answer.

He had not fallen back asleep and instead had been haunted by continual flashbacks and visions of how his brother probably died. He found there was no escape from them no matter how hard he tried to occupy his mind with other thoughts. Mokuba could swear there were times where he could hear his brother screams for help. He tried to go back to sleep to hopefully escape them for at least a little bit, but every time he closed his eyes, there was his brother trying to stay conscious and make it out alive. Only he never did.

The door opened a crack and when they didn't hear Mokuba telling them to go away, Yugi and Joey both entered.

"Hey, Mokuba," Yugi said. The most sensitive of the group, he wouldn't push Mokuba if he wasn't ready.

"Hi, Yugi," he answered without looking up.

The shadows grew on the wall as it continued to grow darker outside. He had a feeling tonight would be even worse than the day. Suddenly, he wished the day had lasted longer even though an hour ago, he had prayed for its end.

"We were just wondering if you wanted anything to eat since you haven't eaten anything all day." Yugi looked worriedly at the boy. Mokuba had always been small, especially when compared to his brother, but he seemed to have grown not only smaller but thinner since they had last seen him.

"I'm not really hungry, Yugi," he whispered.

Joey, who was as worried as his friend was, was unwilling to give up so easily. "But you need to eat. You-"

"I'm sure he'll be fine. We aren't going to force food down his throat, Joey," Yugi cut in, smiling at Mokuba. In return, Mokuba gave a small smile to show his appreciation.

"But, Yug, he's gotta eat."

"Joey, not everyone needs as much food as you and Tristan do," Tea who had been close by said giving Joey a warning look. "C'mon. I'm sure we've bored Mokuba enough with our constant knocking and questions."

She turned to look at Mokuba, "If you need anything, don't be afraid to come get one of us. Serenity and I will be across the room. Even if I'm asleep, come and get me if you need me. Don't worry. I don't need as much beauty sleep as Joey might."

Joey glared at her but Mokuba laughed a little. "Thanks, Tea. And you guys, too. For everything."

"No problem," Joey said, but he still didn't look satisfied. To him, food was more important than breathing. So to see someone who wanted nothing to do with his number one activity greatly disturbed him.

Yugi looked at them and Tea nodded. The two left but Joey stood in his place. He wished he could do something that would help Mokuba. He just seemed to make the kid more upset than anything. Suddenly, he had an idea. It was risky. Mokuba might be really happy or really depressed after this. He decided he would take the chance.

* * *

Seto was still rather angry with that woman. He always believed there was no way he could find some girl more annoying than Tea, but it turns out he had been mistaken. It was not often that that happened.

He had decided where he needed to go. Even though he was still convinced that this was a dream, he felt like if he went back home, he would at least be somewhere with answers.

His house was in view, but it looked different. He was used to it being lit. Mokuba always left the light on when he went to bed so that Seto would be able to see when he finally came home. If he came home. Most nights were spent at the office where he was too busy to worry about something as pointless as sleep. Work didn't get done when you were asleep. He would only sleep a few hours here and there so that his brain could function, but he never just slept for hours on end.

Seto walked up the steps and stared at the door, half expecting Mokuba to open it up. It was quite often that he found Mokuba up and waiting for him to get home. While he could care less about his own sleep schedule, he was rather strict when it came to Mokuba's. He didn't want his brother to have to go through what he did.

When the door remained closed, he put his hand to it to open it himself. He couldn't quite believe it when his hand passed through the solid door.

But that would mean he was a , that was nonsense. There's no such things as ghosts. It's my dream so of course I can do whatever I want, or so he tried to tell himself.

He took a step forward and saw that his foot also went through so he felt confident enough to simply walk through it. It was a strange sensation, passing though wood. It was cold and he unconsciously shivered. Seto decided he would leave walking through doors and walls to a minimum.

One glance inside told him no one was home. Odd. He supposed it was the servants' day off (they did get those once a month, mainly because Mokuba insisted they had lives, too) since he wasn't entirely sure what day it was, but he would have thought Mokuba would be home.

He walked through the empty halls until he reached Mokuba's room. He almost hoped Mokuba was in it and could somehow pull him from what was becoming an awful nightmare.

Seto slowly opened the door and saw it was empty. The room was tidy. The bed was vacant and neatly made. He searched the room hoping to find some sign of where his brother might be but found none. Seto sighed and left the room the way he had found it.

He wandered into his own room and flipped on the switch. He saw it was just the way he had left it. Untouched by anyone, including maids. No one was allowed in his room. He sighed again and lay down on his own bed. He quickly fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Joey had no idea where he was going to find what he wanted. The Kaiba mansion was probably as good a start as any. To be honest, he was surprised that Mokuba hadn't already taken a hold of these items. They had been his brother's prized possessions.

Suddenly, a light bulb went off in his head. A rare occurrence to be honest. Of course, Mokuba wouldn't have his brother's cards or jacket. Kaiba probably had both on him when he died. Which means they were either destroyed, still with the investigators, or buried with Kaiba.

Well, there goes that idea. Still he could try to see if there was anything he could get Mokuba from his house. Maybe a few personal items would make it better for him.

He drove over to the Kaiba mansion. The car was old and rumbled a lot as if it might give out at any second, but it got him to and from places. Plus it's not like he had any money to buy a new one. His job barely paid for his half of the rent.

The mansion came into view. It loomed ahead almost beckoning him to come closer. He knew it was crazy but he couldn't help but shiver. It was just so dark and gloomy looking. Weren't there maids and butlers there who would still have lights on? Maybe they had left since they probably hadn't seen a paycheck in awhile and weren't planning on getting one soon.

Joey pulled into the long driveway. It took him a few minutes but finally he parked in front of the house. It was an old house, he knew, but it didn't look that bad. Since Seto Kaiba believed in perfection, the house lacked the peeling and mold that was usually seen on older houses.

"Leave it to Moneybags," Joey said before he could stop himself.

He instantly regretted it. For all he knew, Kaiba could be haunting the place and just waiting for him. It wouldn't surprise him. Kaiba had quite enjoyed making fun of Joey when he had been alive, but who was to say he would stop torturing him when he died?

"Guess I've been hanging out with Yugi for too long," he muttered to himself as he walked up to the door. The wind suddenly picked up and he was tempted to run back to his car. Instead he gathered his last shreds of courage and knocked on the door.

* * *

It was late, past midnight. The luminous moon shone in the room and cast shadows off every object. He felt silly for being scared. Mokuba was well past the age to believe in ghosts and monsters, but that was no longer what scared him. Now it was the unknown. Who knew what lurked in the shadows?

The wind had only grown worse and pounded against the building. He was afraid it might blown in and collapse on him. Mokuba gathered the blankets around him and tried to close his eyes.

_Smoke rose from the plane as it sunk in the ocean. His brother lay unconscious on the floor. Crimson blood pooled around him, the worst coming from his head. _

_Grey water grew with each passing second in the plane. It splashed against Seto, but he seemed unaware. His body shivered violently as the cold water gathered around him. _

_Mokuba suddenly found himself by his brother's side calling out his name. Seto didn't move. He tried to reach out to his brother but his hand never seemed to be able to reach._

_"Seto! Please get up! I love you!" Mokuba screamed. Nothing happened for a minute but then his brother blinked his eyes and looked up at him._

_"Mokuba...help me," he said weakly. _

_Mokuba stretched as far as he could but was still too far from his brother. It was like every time he tried to get closer to his brother, he only ended up being farther away. "I can't reach."_

_"Mokuba...I need you. I can't move." Seto tried to move closer to his brother but winced in pain._

_Mokuba tried to reach him. He could see his brother gasping for air as the water rose higher. In a few more seconds, it would completely engulf him. Mokuba felt tears build up as he tried over and over again to help his brother, but to no avail. _

_"Seto, hold on." He looked around for something he could do, but saw nothing. "Don't leave me, Seto."_

_He looked back over and realized he no longer saw his brother. _

_"Seto!" He screamed over and over again. His brother never appeared. "But I need you!"_

Mokuba woke up in a cold sweat. He was clutching his blankets. _It was just a dream. Only a dream._ But it had been too real, and he couldn't help but wonder if that was how his brother had died.

He looked at the clock next to him. 12:45. It had only been fifteen minutes since he had fallen asleep. He couldn't do this all night.

Mokuba crawled out of bed and peaked out of his room. The door across from him had been left open a crack. He tiptoed in already feeling silly. He was far too old for this, but he didn't know what else to do. He noticed Serenity was sleeping on the floor, almost as if she had expected Mokuba to show up and knew three would be too many for the tiny bed.

"Tea," he called out quietly. She murmured something and turned over in her sleep.

He lightly tapped her on her shoulder and she jumped up. She looked ready to kill whoever it was until she saw Mokuba.

"Ummm...I didn't want to wake you...but, I just..." He didn't really know what to say. Suddenly he felt little again. When there was a really bad storm outside, he would crawl into bed with Seto. Seto would say that he would protect Mokuba from anything even the lightning. He had always felt safe with Seto, but now his brother was gone.

"Oh, Mokuba, don't worry. You can sleep in here. I know I can trust you, unlike some of these other boys here," she said laughing. He had to wonder to whom she was referring. Joey and Tristan maybe, but he had always thought they saw her only as a sister. But then again, boys will be boys, and Joey and Tristan will be, well Joey and Tristan.

"Thanks." he smiled gratefully. He crawled into bed beside her and felt a little better. He thought if his mom was still alive, he would want her to be like Tea. The girl was so caring and thoughtful. He knew it was weird to have a teenage boy want to sleep in your bed with no ulterior motives, but she seemed to trust him completely. Not that he would ever try anything. He only saw her as a sister or motherly figure.

Mokuba closed his eyes and for once fell into a peaceful sleep filled with dreams of some of the crazier adventures he had shared with the people in this apartment.

* * *

Seto was startled awake by the sound of a car coming into the driveway. The headlights flashed across his room. He walked over to the window and tried to make out who it was, but saw it was impossible. It was too dark to be able to tell anything about the figure who approached the house.

He hurried down the steps assuming it was Mokuba. He was glad that his horrible nightmare seemed to be just that, a nightmare. He laughed to himself and he recalled how crazy the dream had been. He was quite happy that he had never believed a word said by that weird girl in his dream.

When Seto reached the door, he had completely convinced himself that nothing in that dream had been true. He opened the door and was actually smiling. Then he saw who was there.

Joey was surprised when the door actually opened. He figured he would have needed to give it a few good kicks to get inside. Since, there were no lights on inside, he figured nobody was home. Obviously he had mistaken since the door had been opened for him.

He waited for the person to come out of the shadows to greet him, but nobody moved. Taking a step closer, he realized nobody was at the door. _That's a little weird. Okay, that's really weird. Doors don't just open themselves. Maybe I should go._

He took a few steps away and then cursed out loud. "He's dead and I'm still letting him mess with me. I'm going in whether you like it or not, Kaiba."

_I probably should stop talking to dead people. The neighbors might get a little worried. _Luckily, there wasn't any house within miles. The Kaiba estate took up a fair share of land, stretching acre after endless acre in both directions.

He marched forward confidently into the house convinced that he wasn't going to let anything scare him away.

* * *

Seto : I thought I was your favorite character?

Me: You are.

Seto: ...And you killed me.

Me: Yes?

Seto: Do you do that to all of your favorite characters?

Me: Nope. Just you.

Seto: Okay...Wait, why is Joey in my house?

Me: (typing on the computer) What's that?

Seto: I think I should kill her off.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I hope you liked this chapter. And you're not going crazy. The summary did change.


	3. A Major Headache

Seto Kaiba looked at Joey Wheeler and briefly thought of slamming the door in his face. Wheeler was the last person he wanted to see right now. To make matters worse, Joey simply stared at him without saying a word.

"What do you want, Wheeler?" he sneered at his long time enemy.

Joey didn't answer, only taking a step closer.

"I know you're dumb but I think you're capable of words."

Joey still refused to answer. Seto stared at him in confusion. He was acting stranger than usual. Finally, Joey turned around and began walking away.

"Suit yourself, Wheeler. You might want to enroll yourself in some higher classes to help you with that-"

He was cut off by Wheeler screaming a few curse words and then talking to himself.

"He's dead and I'm still letting him mess with me. I'm going in whether you like it or not, Kaiba."

"You can't just come into my house, Wheeler," Seto said as he glared at him. Joey, however, seemed undeterred. He walked right through Seto who looked completely disgusted.

Joey started shivering. "Man, someone must have turned on the air."

Seto, however, wasn't paying attention. He realized now that this dream problem hadn't gone away. But he had just woken up, hadn't he?

Joey began walking through the house as if it were his, and he wasn't a trespasser. He picked up various items as he passed them, looked at them, and then set them back down. He couldn't help but think if he stole one of these little objects, he could afford a new car.

"Hey, that's not yours. Put it down, Wheeler. Don't think you can just steal my stuff because I'm dead," he yelled. Since when did I start to believe I was dead, he thought to himself. Well, I'm not. Maybe I'm in another coma and so these dreams seem more vivid. It could have happened when I was on the plane and...

Suddenly the day of his death came painfully back to him.

_He had been in his private plane working on a new project for when he returned to Domino. He was going to email it to Mokuba so he could get some stuff together when the plane had begun bouncing up and down. It was like they were experiencing turbulence, only the sky was perfectly clear around them. _

_"What the hell is going on?" he muttered to himself. _

_Seto rose and took a step forward, intending to tell the pilot he had better learn how to fly this plane if he wanted to keep his job, but fell forward instead. His head hit the side of the chair, knocking him unconscious for a few moments._

_When he came to, he noticed that the plane was jerking violently up and down. Suddenly, it stopped, and began plummeting to the ground._

_"You have to be kidding me," he mumbled to himself. He pulled out his cell phone from his pocket, still too dizzy to stand up. He checked and realized there was no signal. Wonderful._

_Seto suddenly thought of Mokuba and how if he died, his brother would have no one. He knew his brother had friends, like Yugi, who would be there, but Seto was his only family. "I'm sorry, Mokuba," he whispered._

_There was a huge explosion as the plane hit the ocean. Everything went black._

"I'm dead, aren't I?' he said to no one in particular. He realized that Joey was no longer in the room, but he could see that some lights had been turned on upstairs.

"What are you doing, Wheeler?"

Seto walked upstairs and looked into each room. He continued to walk along the hallway until he heard a noise. He followed it into Mokuba's room. Joey was there looking at a picture on the desk beside the bed and slowly picked it up. It was a picture of Seto and Mokuba at the opening of Kaiba Land. Mokuba was smiling at his brother in the picture who was looking back at him.

"Wow, if I didn't know him better, I'd say Kaiba almost looks happy in this picture," Joey said with a laugh.

Seto glared at him and suddenly felt very angry that Joey was here going though his and Mokuba's personal belongings. "Get out, Wheeler!"

While Joey didn't hear him, he was able to see the lights start to flicker and feel the cold presence again. He threw the picture on the bed and looked around as if expecting someone to attack him at any time.

"I said leave!"

The light bulb shattered and Joey began screaming. Seto smiled. This was kind of fun. If he was dead, then maybe being dead wasn't so bad after all. At least, he could freak out Wheeler who was currently screaming like a little girl.

He smiled as Joey bolted out of the room and ran down the stairs. He tripped on the second to last step and fell forward on his face. Seto began laughing uncontrollably.

Joey glanced up at the sudden noise. It sounded like someone was laughing...but no one was here. The light and the bulb could have just been malfunctioning but laughing...he felt like he was going crazy.

"I'm getting out of here," he muttered and ran for the door.

Seto continued to laugh as Joey realized the door was locked. Unbeknown to him, the door automatically locked when you closed it, but he probably thought some murderer was in the house about to kill him. He frantically twisted open the lock and finally freed himself never stopping to look back.

"Serves you right, Wheeler."

He walked back to Mokuba's room and picked up the photo. He missed his little brother. They would never be able to be together again if he was dead, which apparently he was. He wondered where Mokuba was and if he was okay. His brother was probably taking it pretty hard. Seto didn't know what he would do if he was in Mokuba's place. There had been so many times where that had been a possibility, but it had never become a reality.

Seto thought back to Duelist Kingdom when he thought he might have lost Mokuba for good. As much as he hated to admit, he had failed his brother. If it hadn't been for Yugi, he never would have seen Mokuba again. That would have been worse than anything imaginable. He would rather lose his company than lose his brother. He was sure Mokuba felt the same way.

"Ayumu," He felt a bit of bile rise in his throat as he thought about having to deal with her. If he didn't need her, he would be fine never seeing her again. Seto could just picture her gloating face as he asked her for her help. She had been right, of course, and he doubt she would let him forget it.

"You called," she said appearing beside him. Ayumu wore a bright smile on her face as if she had just heard a funny joke. "I knew if I waited for you Seto Kaiba..."

"Yeah, yeah, don't be too excited. I just need to ask you something, that's all. Nothing special. After that, you can go back to wherever you were, " he answered in an irritated voice. First Joey and now her, he felt a major headache coming on.

"Helping lost souls such as yourself," she answered cheerfully.

He hated how damn happy she always was. She had to tell tons of people every day that they were dead…

On the other hand, maybe that was kind of fun. He would love to see Joey's face when he found out he was dead. Maybe Seto would wait around just so he could be the one to tell Wheeler.

"I'm not lost. I'm at my house," he said sarcastically.

"Yeah, but you're emotionally lost. You have yet to reach your final destination, and until you do, you are lost."

"Yeah, okay. Believe whatever you want. I just want to know something."

"Yes," she said looking straight at him. She looked like she actually wanted to help, but he doubted that she actually would provide any real help.

"Where's Mokuba?" he asked looking away. It's not that he was embarrassed by showing his concern for his brother, he just didn't think his family was really anyone's business, but in this case, he had no choice but to involve her, no matter how much he didn't want to. He had no idea where Mokuba might be, and he was sure she knew. It would save him a lot of time and trouble if she just told him where he could find Mokuba.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," Ayumu answered. She knew Kaiba would ask eventually, everyone did. They always wanted to contact the people they had lost.

"Why not?" Seto demanded. He knew this girl was going to be a problem, but luckily he was good at fixing problems. He would make her tell him, even if she didn't think it was a good idea. Honestly, he could care less about what she thought.

"Well, because Mokuba needs to be able to move on without you. If you come back into the picture right now, he'll depend on you and never be able to live on his own. This is a critical period for Mokuba. He needs to grow on his own. He's always depended on you, and he needs to learn that you can't always be there."

"Well, obviously I can't always be there if I'm dead," Seto snapped. "You can make this easy of difficult. Either way, I'm going to get what I want."

"Really? But what about what's best for Mokuba? You claim to love him so much that I would think that you would want to do what's best for him," she answered.

This was always the hardest part, telling them that it was time to move on. Ayumu had a feeling, however, that Seto Kaiba was going to prove to be a difficult case. Why did she always get assigned the hard ones? One of her other assignments, as they were called, refused to move on until he talked to his son. And look how that turned out. His son went crazy and killed his uncle and wound up dead himself. She still couldn't live that one down, and that had happened over four hundred years ago.

"Don't pretend like you know what's better for my brother than I do," he replied coldly. "And I don't just say I care about him to make myself look good, so don't ever make the mistake of saying something like that again or you'll regret it."

"What are you going to do to me, Seto Kaiba? I've been dead since the mid-1300s. You can't possibly deal me a fate worse than death," she said in a sad voice.

He looked suddenly at her, shocked by her words. "You were a person?"

She burst out laughing. "Well, what else would I be? A demon sent to make your death worse than your life?"

"No, I thought you were an angel or something. I figured that's what they did. You know, helping 'lost souls such as myself,'" he said imitating her.

"No, they have other things to take care of. They busy themselves with His orders, while people like me help people like you.

"There are others like you?"

"You thought I took care of everyone who died? There's way too many people dying nowadays, and some prove to be especially stubborn." She looked meaningfully at him.

"What was it like?" he asked easily changing the subject.

"What was what like?" she looked beyond confused.

"Your life, the 1300s, your death?"

"Oh...that was a long time ago." She looked away and seemed to become lost in her own thoughts.

"Obviously you aren't going to delve any further than that. So how'd you get your job? An eternal punishment?" he smirked. Considering his lack of faith, he'd probably be stuck with a punishment and he wouldn't mind this job. It was easy enough and you were able to shatter people's lives. He was used to that.

"No, no," she answered trying not to laugh. "I chose this. I wanted to help people get through the one thing that took me so long to get over. And, Seto, don't think such horrible thoughts. You wouldn't like this job no matter what you may believe. How would you like to tell a mother of two that her kids were about to become orphans because she was dead and her husband was going to die soon as well?"

He tried to keep a nonchalant look, as if what she said hadn't affected him. A million thoughts began to run through his mind, though, and he couldn't help but asking in hopefully a neutral voice, "Who was that?"

"Your mother. I was there with her when your father died. She had an especially hard time moving on." Ayumu looked at him trying to see how he would react. She knew he wouldn't show grief about what he had lost but maybe he would show something besides anger, which he seemed to have too much of.

"Am I really supposed to believe all of this?"

She looked at him and realized he was looking in the other direction. His face looked indifferent and as if he felt her judging him, he turned to look her straight in the eyes. His eyes had grown much harder now. _He doesn't know what to say so he chooses not to believe._

"What would I have to gain by lying to you?" She continued to meet his gaze. "She missed you two so much, but she knew you would always take care of him. No matter what."

"Which is why I need to find him. Right now." He was getting tired of this charade she was playing. He needed to find Mokuba.

"She's waiting for you, Seto. When I left, I told her you were here. She can't wait to see you again," she continued, completely ignoring his statement.

"Sure she is. I'm sure she and my father are perfectly happy without me."

Ayumu looked sadly at him. He was so hurt and he used anger to cover it all up. "Yes, they're happy, now anyways. It took a long time for them to get where they are now, especially your mother. She felt like she had failed you. She cried when she saw how your step-father treated you. She hated him, maybe as much as you did. She haunted his dreams, but that only added to his insanity. She wanted to reach out to you, but it was too late. You had already changed," Ayumu sighed as she thought back to that time, which didn't seem so long ago. Of course, time was different here.

"Of course, I changed. I had to so I could survive. If I hadn't, I would have let Mokuba down, and I was all he had left," he shouted. This girl had no right to pry into his personal life. He barely even knew her.

"Yes, and she realized that. She loves you no matter what. She's proud of you for all you've given up for your brother."

Seto sighed. He was getting nowhere with her. At this point, he could really care less about what she was saying. That was all in his past, his mother, father, and step-father. There was only one person he really still cared about. It's not that he didn't love his parents, but he still felt like they had abandoned him when he and Mokuba needed them the most. "Yes, that's great to hear. Too bad, I could care less. Are you going to help me or not?"

"Don't say you don't care. You're just mad at her for not being there. It's not her fault she died, Seto. If she had lived, then that means she never would have had Mokuba," she reminded him. She was right. His mother had died because of complications she had sustained from giving birth to Mokuba.

"I'm aware, but my mother has nothing to do with the present situation."

She shook her head. "You haven't been listening at all!"

"What are you talking about?" He was bored with her mind games and just wanted her to hurry up.

"Your mother and I went through the same thing. We both tried to hold on to our pasts and that didn't help us at all. We couldn't be happy until we moved on. The same goes for you. You need to cut any ties that bond you to earth, no matter how hard that might be. It doesn't mean you stop loving the people in your life, you just have to learn to love them enough to trust that they can go on without you." She was pretty sure she was getting nowhere with him judging by the look on his face.

"I'm not doing anything until I see Mokuba," he replied stubbornly.

She glared at him. "And then you'll go?"

"Where is it that I'm going again? I don't really believe in heaven or hell or anything along those lines."

"Yes, I'm aware. I personally don't know where you'll end up, but it's not supposed to be here." Ayumu was tired of him. She was tired of seeing him, talking to him, and dealing with him. She had other cases to deal with, and he was taking up too much time. Maybe it was time for her to retire, but she knew she wasn't ready. She knew her real reason for taking this job.

"Fine. After I get everything worked out with Mokuba, I'll go," He said looking convincing. He actually had no intention of leaving any time soon, but she didn't have to know that.

"Good, I thought you'd be going after the others," she said with a sigh of relief.

"What do you mean, the others?" he asked narrowing his eyes. What was she talking about? Probably just trying to distract him.

"Oh…no one," she said in a weak voice. Crap. Why did she always do that?

"Tell me, or I'll never leave," he threatened.

She looked down and weighed her options. She could tell him and chance that he might make things worse, or she could deal with him for an eternity. No way. She wanted him to leave now as it was. "The people who messed with the engine in the your plane. They killed you and now they are trying to take over your company."

* * *

Seto: I can't believe you actually think someone is smart enough to kill me off?

Me: Hey, no one is perfect.

Seto: I am.

Yami Yugi: If you're perfect, why can't you beat me in a duel?

Seto: …shut up.

So thank you once again to my faithful readers and everyone who reviewed at least one chapter: se-tar, jeniashi, malikmokubalover1, and a special thanks to sunokofairytale who reviewed both chapters.

You guys are the reason I continue to write.

Next does anyone know who Ayumu's one assignment was? The one she can't live down? If you forget, go back and read that part again. Bonus points for whoever gets it right. And who called the fact that Kaiba had been murdered? If you remember, Joey mentioned something about Seto's things possibly being with the investigators, but I guess that was the only hint. So props if you saw that coming.


	4. Getting Some Answers

Joey ran into his apartment completely out of breath. He flipped on the light switch and everyone who had been asleep in the living room groaned as he did so. "Guys, the weirdest thing just happened."

"Can't you see that we're trying to sleep," Duke groaned throwing his pillow at Joey and hitting him square in the face. Joey grabbed it and threw it back at him.

"I'm serious."

"You look like you've seen a ghost," Tristan joked as he looked over at his friend.

Joey glared at him. "I'm starting to think that's what it was."

His friends exchanged glances tiredly and Duke made the crazy sign to Tristan who burst out laughing.

"I'm not crazy. I was at the Kaiba mansion and the lights started to go out."

"Well, first of all, it's probably just the storm and second of all, why were you at the Kaiba's house?" Tristan asked.

"I was trying to get some stuff to make Mokuba feel better, and that's not all that happened. The light bulb shattered and as I ran out of the house, I swear I heard someone laughing," he insisted to his friends, who looked very unbelieving.

Duke started laughing. "Yeah, he's definitely lost it. Did the storm scare big old Joey Wheeler?"

Joey looked like he might kill Duke. "I'm telling you the truth. You want to go over there, tough guy?"

"No, I want to go back to sleep, which is what I was doing before you so rudely turned on the lights," Duke yawned sleepily and put his head under his pillow to block out the light.

"You believe me, right, Yugi?" Joey asked turning to look at his best friend who had yet to say anything.

"I think it's been a hard time for all of us. I think we all just need to get some sleep."

Joey's face turned bright red, as if someone had slapped him. "C'mon Yug. Something weird is going on at that place. Maybe Kaiba's back-"

"What about my brother?" Mokuba cut in. They all turned to look at the boy who stood in the doorway. No one had heard him come in. Tea stood behind him with her hand on his shoulder.

"Nothing. Joey's just crazy," Duke murmured underneath his pillow.

"I think we should all go back to bed," Tea said pointedly to Joey.

Joey started to say something but shut his mouth when Tea glared at him.

"You're right, Tea," he said caving in.

Tea led Mokuba out of the room giving Joey one last warning look. Joey sighed and flipped off the lights.

"If you have a bad nightmare, don't wake us up again," Duke said.

Joey grabbed a book off the nearby table and threw it at him. "Shut up, dice boy."

* * *

"Who? Who did it? I'll find each and everyone of them and strangle them myself." Seto tried to keep calm but obviously that was hard when you found out your death hadn't just been an accident. He had been murdered. It still sounded weird. Not that there had never been any attempts on his life before. In fact, there had been too many to remember, but he had always outsmarted them. But apparently even he couldn't escape death.

It actually made sense and he wondered now why he hadn't thought of the possibility before. But then again, he had been too busy finding out he was indeed dead and then he had only thought of Mokuba. Right now, however, his brother would have to wait. He wanted to know who dared to cross his path. He might be dead, but that didn't mean he couldn't get his revenge.

"I'm not going to just sit back and let you destroy everything in your path. I'll be held accountable, you know," Ayumu answered calmly. She was trying so hard not to kill him herself, even if he was already dead. She was sure she could find a way to kill him again, though.

He smirked. "I'm not going to destroy everything, just most of it."

"I understand you're mad right now, but revenge isn't the answer. You need to find peace and move on, not create more destruction and grief," she tried, knowing he wasn't listening to a single word she was saying.

"It was Pegasus, wasn't it? That creep. I'll shove his soul into a card my own way," he muttered more to himself than to Ayumu. "Or maybe it was Gigabase Inc. They did just pull that stunt a few moths ago. Or let me guess, it was the Big Five Again? They just can't stop trying to take over my damn company."

"No, it was none of those groups, but it doesn't really matter who it was. The important thing is-"

"Moving on," He cut in, imitating her. "Yeah, that's great, but right now, I have more important things to take care of."

"I'm starting to think I'm never going to get rid of you, Seto Kaiba," Ayumu sighed.

"Not at this rate. If you stopped being so stubborn and actually managed to be useful, then this would all be over before you knew it," he answered.

"I'm not allowed to. Don't you realize that. I've already told you too much. I have to go. I hope you find all that you need to, but please remember, it's over. Your life is over. It's time to accept that. You will never be happy until you do," she said as she began walking away.

"I've got news for you, sweetheart," he said, his voice as harsh and cold as ice, "I'm used to not being happy."

* * *

The morning sun was a bright glare on his face. He blinked a few times to clear his blurry vision. When he was able to see, he noticed he was alone. Both Serenity and Tea had left the room. Even the sheets and blankets Serenity had used were folded up neatly and placed on top of the bureau.

Mokuba suddenly felt completely alone. He felt as if he moved he would lose everyone else he cared about. He knew it was an insane thought, but he decided he wouldn't take any chances.

"Tea," he called out instead of moving from the bed. He just wanted to make sure they were still there.

A brief moment passed. Mokuba felt himself holding his breath.

"Yeah," Tea answered cheerfully. She appeared in the doorway a minute later. He quickly exhaled. It had been a silly thought, anyways.

"Oh, I just wondered if you guys were still here. You know, you can't live here forever. There's not enough space. You guys should just come back to my house…Unless Joey's still scared of it," he said with a small laugh.

"Are you sure? We're fine here, but if you want to go home, we can take you there…"

He looked slightly scared for a split second before his face became impassive. Looking away, he responded, "You guys should come with me. I mean, it's a big house, and everyone will fit in it… I just think it would be best if you guys came…" He tried to steady his shaking voice.

Tea looked at him with concern. She knew he was trying to act brave, trying to be like his brother, but right now, he needed other people around him who cared about him. "Alright, if you insist. Although Joey might be a hard sale."

He laughed feeling slightly better. He still wasn't sure why Joey had been at his house, or what he had seen. Then again Joey was also slightly paranoid about things. He had probably just scared himself.

"Well, why don't you go ask him and all of the others while I get ready?" Mokuba gave her a bright smile.

It's good to see him smile_, _Tea thought. She gave a nod and left the room. Going into the living room, she found all of her friends.

"There's no way that Squirtle is the best Pokemon," Tristan shouted at Joey.

Joey was holding a Pokemon card. "I never said it's the best. I just said it was better than Charmander."

"But Charmander is the best, so saying that Squirtle is better than Charmander-"

"Hey guys, it's just a game," Tea cut in.

"That's like saying Duel Monsters is just a game, Tea," Joey rolled his eyes like he was dealing with a small child.

"Yeah, Tea," Tristan said while giving Joey a high-five.

"I'm not even going to bother anymore," Tea sighed," but you guys will have to stop long enough to take Mokuba back to his house. We're staying with him there."

Joey stopped with a card in mid-air. "What?"

"Yeah, he wants to go back home, but he doesn't want to be trapped in his house all alone. So I said that we would stay with him."

"That's a great idea, Tea. This place is kind of small to house all of us anyways. I mean, it was fine for a few days, but Mokuba's house is much bigger," Yugi said excitedly. He loved being with his friends, but even he was a little sick of sleeping on the floor next to Tristan and Joey, both of whom snored and talked loudly in their sleep. Once Tristan had rolled over and grabbed him and called him teddy. It had been more than slightly awkward.

"What, Yugi? Are you crazy? Did no one hear me last night? That place is messed up," Joey insisted. "I refuse to go there."

"Well, you can stay here, but we're going. Mokuba needs us," Tea answered. She began cleaning up the dishes from breakfast, another fiasco to say the least. She rinsed out a dish that contain something that smelled like eggs, but hardly looked like them.

Joey stood up. "I know you guys think I'm crazy, but last night-"

"Joey, I think it was probably just the storm. It did get pretty bad last night. Besides, you want to help Mokuba, too, right?" Serenity asked.

He looked at his little sister and slumped his shoulders in defeat. He couldn't say no, especially not to her. "Yeah, Serenity."

"Well, if Serenity's going, then I definitely am," Duke announced. He grabbed Serenity's hand causing her to blush.

"And I don't want to leave poor Serenity alone with Duke so I'll be going." Tristan smiled as he grabbed her other hand.

Joey yanked both of their hands off of her. "And I guess I'll be going to keep you two weirdos away from my sister."

Serenity smiled at him. "Thanks big brother."

* * *

Seto Kaiba swore a few times when he realized Ayumu wasn't coming back any time soon. Figures. She would ditch him right when she proved she could be of some use. Oh well, he would just have to get some answers himself. Good thing he was good at getting answers.

He left his house and decided to go back to his company. He would see if anyone had been trying to buy some stocks since his untimely death.

Seto entered in the building once again. It was much busier than it was the last time he had been here. Everyone worked faithfully, their typing the only sound in the office. Even though their boss was dead, it seemed their work ethic hadn't change. They continued as if he were likely to walk in at any time. Of course, they had no way of knowing he was already here. He gave a slight smile. He had faithful employees, much better than the ones that had been employed when Pegasus had tried to take over his company.

He walked past their offices, every now and then checking on their progress. He had planned on releasing the same product for America here in Japan at the same time. Obviously, that had been delayed, but there were other projects that were set to release soon and of which his employees were now working on. He gave a slight smile as he watched while one of the technicians tried out one of their newest items nicknamed the gray lady (Mokuba's idea, something about it's color and smoothness, like a lady he had claimed) which worked perfectly.

Eventually, he reached his office. The secretary was in front of it once more, and still unaware that her boss was standing right in front of her. She was talking on the phone in a very annoyed voice.

"No, we are not selling the company…I'm aware of the amount of money you're offering me…No, we haven't heard from him, and until I do, nothing like that is going to happen…Well, good day to you too," she muttered slamming down the phone. "Bastard."

Seto was more than a little interested in the conversation. Whoever was calling could possibly be the company that had murdered him. Of course, he couldn't be certain. He was sure more than one company was taking advantage of the fact that Kaiba Corp's president was now dead. They all knew that now was their chance to get rid of their biggest competition since Kaiba Corp had dominated the gaming world for years. They would be quite stupid if they weren't taking advantage of the now seemingly feeble corporation. Seto Kaiba had rid himself of quite a few competitors by striking when they were weak, and Kaiba Corp. had never been so vulnerable.

Instead of wasting time by trying to make the secretary open the door, he simply walked through it. A shiver ran through his translucent body as he did so. He wasn't very fond of going through walls. It was quite different than how one would imagine it to be. It made you feel slightly numb and stole your breath as it pushed in around your body. He supposed walls weren't really made to be passed through anyways.

At his desk, he traced the number that had just called. It was a cell phone number which made it a little harder, but not by much. Within a few minutes, he found that the owner of the phone was Mr. Stan Harding. An American trying to buy out his company. In Japan. In other words, there was likely a conspiracy between several companies to get rid of him. This was going to be more complicated than he had originally predicted.

* * *

Upon arriving at the Kaiba mansion, Joey turned to his friends. "Now if anything weird happens, don't say I didn't tell you so."

Tea smacked Joey. "That's enough, Joey."

He rubbed his head as Tristan and Duke burst out laughing.

"You can always sleep in the dog house if you're scared, Joey," Duke mocked him.

"Shut up, Devlin. I'm not scared. I'm just saying you better not come screaming to me if you see some weirdo in the mirror holding a knife," Joey answered.

Tristan and Duke looked at each other and tried to keep their faces straight. Duke suddenly burst out laughing, unable to hold it in any more. Tristan followed suit.

Mokuba looked at all of them and sighed. "Guys, we have a security system. There really is nothing to worry about. I'll probably just have to re-set when we get in. Joey probably messed it up when he went in last night."

Yugi nodded. "I'm sure everything will be fine."

Joey looked very unconvinced. Serenity looked at her older brother and hugged his arm. "It'll be fine, Joey."

"Thanks, sis."

* * *

Two men hurried into a building. They quickly made their way past the startled employees and walked up to the secretary. She was young and pretty, and most likely received the job for her looks and 'non-secretarial skills.' She looked up at them, the only one in the office who didn't look surprised to see them.

"Mr. Harding and Mr. Williams I presume?" she asked.

"You would be correct," one answered. He was tall and well-built with jet black hair and piercing green eyes. Not quite handsome, most likely due to the malicious way his mouth curled into a smile. He was not one to be messed with. His quieter partner in crime was smaller and rounder. His hair was mostly gone, and a goatee covered his face. The brains of the two most likely.

"He's waiting for you," she said with a bright smile completely unnerved by the look the taller man gave her. He couldn't touch her, or so she thought. He knew as well as every other employee there that she was sleeping with the CEO, which meant she was off-limits, or at least supposed to be. She had no way of knowing these men didn't answer to her boss.

"Thank you," the quieter man said with a bow. His partner entered the office without another word.

"How good of you to come all the way from America to see me," the CEO said rising. He gave a slight bow, which was only returned by one of them.

"Cut the charade. You know damn well why we're here. You aren't keeping up your end of the bargain. We got rid of him and you're supposed to take care of the company. So far it looks like we've done more work in achieving that than you have," the man with dark hair snapped. His eyes bore into the CEO, who took a step back. He shook his head and smiled before sitting at his desk.

"I'm working on it. You can't just simply take over Kaiba Corporation in one day. If you could, we wouldn't have made a deal. It may appear that we haven't made a move, but we are currently in the process of buying up stocks. Once we have enough, we will make a personal call to the new president. In his state, he'll probably be too overwhelmed to do anything about it. If he refuses to give it to us, we have other ways. Also, right now, I have three employees who have received jobs there under cover. They are currently sending me all of the latest designs. If all else fails, we will just release their products before they do. They'll go bankrupt," the CEO said folding his hands on top of his desk.

"One week. That's how long you have. We better own half of Kaiba Corp by then or it better be blown into complete annihilation. Understood?"

The CEO stood. "Don't worry. You can inform your boss that everything is under control. I always hold my end of a bargain."

* * *

Seto: First you let Joey break into my house, then they all come over? No, I will not stand for this.

Me: Ummm...Seto, you're dead in this story. You can't do anything.

Seto: That's what you think.

Me: (inch away while holding my computer)

As always, thank you for all of the wonderful reviews. Great job to TheXGrayXLady who guess Ayumu's previous assignment. I hope you noticed how I used your name at one point, well kind of.


	5. Here to Stay

It had been a few hours since they had arrived at his home. There were plenty of rooms so everyone got a room to themselves. He had called the maids and butlers who had been sent away on a week's vacation to give him time to figure everything out. Now the house, which had been dull and vacant a few hours before, was filled with laughter and light chatter. He smiled to himself. Their house had never been so noisy. Usually Seto stayed at his office and even if Mokuba came home, it was just him and the servants. Even though Mokuba had quite a few friends, he usually didn't invite them over. He knew his brother wasn't an ideal host.

Mokuba surveyed his room which seemed to be the exact way he had left it. He went over to his bed and sat down on it looking over at the photo on the desk next to his bed. Picking it up, he stared at it. His brother was actually smiling in the picture, well kind of. His brother never really smiled any more so he supposed it was as close of a smile as any. Mokuba set the picture down as he felt a tear trickle down his face. Quickly, he wiped it off. He didn't want his friends to worry about him anymore.

"Hey Mokuba," Tristan said appearing in the doorway. Joey came up behind him.

Mokuba put a smile on his face so they wouldn't know he had just been crying. "Yeah. What's up?"

"Well, you don't mind if we eat some stuff, right? I mean there's more than enough so you won't even notice," Tristan said.

"Oh yeah. Eat whatever you want. Actually, I sent one of the maids out to get some more stuff so don't worry about it," Mokuba answered.

Both Tristan and Joey gave a huge smile. Running down the hall, they shouted their thanks, and started planning what food they were going to devour first.

"Don't go too crazy," Mokuba muttered after them, even though he doubted that they heard him. When it came to them and food, there's was no getting in between.

Mokuba jumped off the bed and turned off the lights as he left the room, his gaze never leaving the picture by his bed. "Night, Seto."

Seto Kaiba leaned back in his chair. So far, he had found out that Infoware Tech, a smaller company located in a city just twenty miles away, had been buying out some of Kaiba Corp's stocks. Of course, it didn't mean that that company was one of the conspirators since other companies bought stocks of his company all of the time. If they weren't finding success, then they would feed off of someone else's. But 15% of the stocks was something to look into.

He had also learned that at least two of his employees had been employed by Infoware Tech at some points in their lives. Akira Yamanashi had worked there for ten years before coming to KaibaCorp. Chou Osaka had been employed at the company for fifteen years. To make things even more interesting, neither one had been hired until after his death. Obvious spies that would need to be taken care of.

Seto was almost surprised at how poorly they covered their tracks. Of course, they had been banking on the fact that his little brother would be in too much grief to look into it and obviously they thought very little of his other employees. Not that it was really their jobs to worry about where a person used to work, although their jobs would be on the line if another company took over Kaiba Corp.

In the end, he supposed, Ayumu had been useful after all. Even though she hadn't told him who had killed him, she had told him that he had been murdered, which for some reason made him feel slightly better. If Seto Kaiba was going down, then at least it would be because of the biggest scandal of the century, and not because he had workers who didn't even know how to fly a damn plane.

He smiled as he shut everything down. This could all be dealt with later. Right now, he wanted to find his little brother. Maybe by now he would be back at their home.

Mokuba found his friends downstairs in the living room, actually the main living room (there were three). Joey and Tristan were devouring something that looked like a huge sub, but was filled with plenty of things he would rather not have in a sandwich. Tea and Serenity were sitting on the couch talking intently to each other. Probably girl talk. Duke was lying on the floor next to Yugi as they battled it out in chess. Mokuba wondered if Yugi was as good at chess as he was at Duel Monsters, but from the look on Duke's face, he decided it was pretty obvious. Yugi was simply a master at games. He decided that later he would have to challenge him to a video game match.

Mokuba sat down on a chair facing the couch and watched the game proceed. Within a few minutes, Duke was on the brink of defeat.

"Wow, this is definitely some déjà vu, except last time, you were beating me at the very game I had created. How are you so good at so many games, Yugi?" Duke questioned suspiciously, "maybe you're cheating…"

Instead of becoming mad like most people would if someone accused them of cheating, Yugi simply laughed. Maybe it was because he thought Duke was joking, but more than likely it was because he was Yugi Moutou who would never do something as awful as cheating and Duke knew it as well as anyone else. It was just an excuse because he was losing and didn't want to admit defeat. Not again.

Duke glared at Yugi for a moment and then sighed as Yugi made the final move, declaring check-mate. "Fine. You're just better at games than I am. Lucky for me, I'm better at getting girls than you are Yugi."

Yugi looked up in surprise as Duke abandoned the game and took a seat next to Serenity giving what he supposed was a seductive grin and wrapping his arm around her small frame. She and Tea immediately stopped talking and Serenity cheeks flared in embarrassment. Within seconds, Joey was in front of the couch wrenching his sister free from Duke's grasp.

"Not so fast Devlin. Not while I'm here to say something about it."

"Well then I'll just have to make a move when you're gone," Duke answered smoothly winking at Serenity. Her cheeks became a deeper hue of red.

Joey grabbed Duke by the collar and pulled him to his feet. "I would never leave her alone with a guy like you."

Tristan stopped eating to look at them. "Yeah, Duke. He would only leave her alone with a guy like me."

"Exactly…wait, what? No, Tristan, not you either." Joey released Duke who fell back on the couch and narrowed his eyes at Tristan.

Tristan smiled sheepishly and went back to eating deciding that he didn't want to be Joey's next victim.

"You can't always be around," Duke muttered.

Joey turned back to look at Duke. "What was that Dev-"

"Wait guys. Be quiet," Yugi said turning to look at the television which held the words 'Breaking News.' It was quickly replaced with a picture of Seto Kaiba.

"Seven days ago, Seto Kaiba was flying to America to launch his newest game design in a joint project with a company there and his company here. His plane, which was first believed to simply have had engine problems, crashed into the ocean, killing everyone on board, including the CEO. Further investigations, however, have the police declaring it a homicide case. The engine was thought to have a mechanical fault in the manufacturing process. It was a new plane and likely something had been overlooked. The police, however, have discovered that the engine was torn to shreds not because of a fault which would have turbine blades destroying the engine, but actually because of an internal blockage. The blockage was…"

The woman droned on but Mokuba had stopped listening. She had said homicide. His brother had been murdered. Someone had taken him away. This whole time he had just figured it was Seto's time to go. That it was his time to step up and take over, but as is turns out, he had been completely wrong. It wasn't fate that had taken Seto from him, it was some jealous person who probably was pissed at his brother or wanted a shot at the company and took out the greatest obstacle in getting to it. He stared at the television too shocked to move, or maybe just scared that if he did, he would destroy everything in his path.

Suddenly the TV went black and her words were cut off. Tea held the remote control in her hand and slowly set it down, her gaze on never leaving the still boy across from her. "Mokuba, we don't know anything for certain."

He nodded slowly and lifted his face to stare at her. "No, 'we' don't, but I do. Someone killed my brother. It makes too much sense to just ignore it. Do you know how many people wanted my brother dead?"

Joey looked away because he was at the top of that list, or at least he had said he wanted Seto Kaiba dead often enough.

"He was all I had, and now he's gone. I can't let them get away with that," Mokuba's voice shook.

"You have us, Mokuba," Serenity said softly. She stood up and walked over to Mokuba. Sitting down right in front of him so that she could look him in the face, she gently grabbed his shoulders. "You'll always have us. Don't for one minute think that you're alone because you're not. We'll be here whenever you need us."

Mokuba looked unsure of how to respond. Without waiting for him to figure it out, Serenity wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. As if he had been bottling up his emotions this whole time and just waiting for her to tell him it was okay, he began to cry. Soft sobs shook his tiny body. Serenity joined in unable to watch a friend be in pain. Duke looked away not sure if he should be jealous or feel bad for being jealous. Tristan and Joey felt as if they had taken more than enough from Mokuba's pantry especially when he had already lost so much and began cleaning up, never looking up. Tea looked at Yugi, sure she was thinking what he was. Since he had left, they had both had a hard time, but with this new loss, it was like living it all over again.

"I miss him, too, Tea, but it was his time to go. It wasn't Kaiba's," Yugi whispered. Tea could only nod but deep down she didn't agree. It was neither of their times even if the pharaoh had insisted it was. She had never believed him about that anyway.

Seto made his way home, his mind filled with a million different thoughts. How could this have happened? He was Seto Kaiba and no one had ever been able to kill him before. Last year, there had been five different attempts on his life alone and each had failed more miserably than the last. Somehow, though, this had been different. More planned out probably but still a sting to his pride. While he was upset that he was dead, he was even more angry to know that it was because someone had actually been successful in killing him. Maybe he had underestimated his opponents but of course, who wouldn't in his position? None of the previous attempts had even come close to being successful. In the end, however he supposed he would just have to accept it, and he had never been good at accepting defeat. Just ask Yugi. This was of course why Seto wasn't going to simply accept it. He was going to get revenge.

He looked up at his house which now stood before him. The house had belonged to Gozaburo, his step-father who had found great joy in making his life a living hell. Years later, Seto was able to wreak his revenge, though, and take over his step-father's company. So basically seeking revenge was something he had always done and was not about to give up. Turning the other cheek was just not his style and never would be. Not even in death.

Walking inside, Seto found his house had quite a few more people in it than the last time he was in it. He sighed and decided to deal with the unwanted guests later. They were all asleep anyway. He was surprised that they had chose to sleep in the living room when there were plenty of guest rooms, but honestly, he didn't really care. Yugi and his friends weren't exactly at the top of his priorities. Right now, Mokuba was all he cared about. As long as his brother was safe, then nothing else really mattered. Not even his company when it came down to it. He would much rather lose Kaiba Corp. than his brother even if that meant now they would be able to be together. He was used to being alone and he didn't want to watch his brother suffer an agonizing death. Seto would choose to live alone for an eternity if it meant Mokuba would never have to suffer.

He finally found himself in front of Mokuba's room. The door was closed except for a crack to allow a little light in. Even though Mokuba was well past the age for being afraid of the dark, he had been through enough that he wasn't too found of it. A little light never hurt anyway.

Seto pushed open the door slightly quite surprised that his hand didn't go through. It was strange how it all worked. He could hold solid objects and walk on the floor without going through it, but yet he could slip through a wall. He decided he would ask Ayumu about it when he saw her again, not that he expected her to give him a straight answer. She never seemed to tell him what he wanted to know, but he had learned to decipher some of what she said.

Mokuba lie still on his bed except for the even breathing of his falling chest. Seto felt a knot in his stomach loosen. His brother was here and he was safe. Nothing had happened to him.

Slowly, he entered the room afraid to wake his brother. While he was pretty sure that was unlikely since he was apparently a ghost, he couldn't be too careful. Nothing was for sure in this state.

He sat down at the end of the bed and watched his brother who looked to be at peace. Seto smiled, glad his brother was making it through this whole ordeal. He had been slightly afraid his brother would become so depressed that he would stop eating and sleeping, but now he could see that that had been a crazy thought. Besides Mokuba had always been the one who would remind him to sleep and eat.

Suddenly, Mokuba started mumbling something and then tossing around. Slowly, his words became clear.

"Seto, don't leave me. I need you!" he shouted over and over again.

Alarmed, Seto put a reassuring hand on his brother. "Mokuba, I'm right here. I haven't left you."

As if he had heard his brother, Mokuba stopped shouting and his eyes slowly opened half-way. "Seto?"

He had to wonder if his brother wasn't still half asleep because he doubt he would be able to see him if he was awake. Either way, he was just happy that he could be here for his brother. "Yeah, Mokuba, it's me."

Mokuba looked confused. "But everyone said you were dead. I was at your funeral. I saw your coffin. You can't be here."

Seto tried to figure out how to explain this. He didn't even fully understand what was going on. He decided to simply tell him what he knew. He couldn't lie to his brother anyway even if it meant making Mokuba happy for a short while.

"I am dead, Mokuba, but I'm still here. I've always told you that I wasn't going to leave you, and I haven't," he hesitated, before adding, "I'll stay here as long as you want me to."

"Promise?" Mokuba suddenly sounded like the scared child who had just lost his parents and was forced into an orphanage.

"Yeah, I promise, Mokie," he answered. He hadn't called his brother that since they had been in the orphanage and Mokuba looked up in surprise. He smiled at Seto.

"I love you, Seto," he said his eyes slowly closing. Sleep was pulling him back in and he was unable to fight it.

"I love you, too."

Seto realized then that the reason he hadn't 'moved on' wasn't because he had unfinished business to take care of, namely seeking revenge on his murderers, but because he wasn't done taking care of Mokuba. His brother still needed him, and until Mokuba was ready for him to leave, he wasn't going anywhere. He couldn't.

* * *

Seto: (sighs) Was that all really necessary?

Me: Of course.

Seto: (rolls his eyes) I can already hear the squealing fangirls telling themselves that they knew I had emotions all along.

Me: And that's a bad thing?

Seto: It is when you just want to be left alone.

Thank you to everyone for their wonderful reviews. Sorry this update took awhile. School makes my life very busy.


End file.
